


Snape's End

by Walsingham



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walsingham/pseuds/Walsingham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape and Sirius are one dog/person, with an odd version of split personality disorder, walking down a street, when they/he run/s into Voldemort, a great dane who had lost his nose in an unfortunate incident in a graveyard, and Nagini, a chihuaha who would do anything for Voldemort, and this is what follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snape's End

**Author's Note:**

> This came about when I was on a sugar-high, sitting in my uncle's dog's dog house (as you do!). Apologies for the oddness. This is my first fanfiction which I have actually COMPLETED.

There was once a dog walking through a park with his owner. This dog's name was Snape. Snape was a black German Shepherd cross Irish Wolfhound. There was also Sirius, Snape's alter ego, very alike in more ways than one. Both were brave and lovable in their own ways. Sirius was kind and honest, with a very sweet disposition. Snape was braver, and as loyal as anything. He seemed heartless, but his reasons were pure. Snape/Sirius was loved by all who met him. One day, Snape/Sirius was being Snape, and a Great Dane without a nose named Voldemort, and a Chihuahua named Nagini. Nagini would do anything for Voldemort.

Snape used to be like Nagini, but a wise old Golden Retriever by the name of Dumbledore showed him the light, but Dumbledore asked Snape to kill him, a good thing in the long run, but that’s another story. Voldemort soon discovered that Snape was no longer loyal to him. With Snape's Sirius side killed by a pug named Bellatrix, Snape was weak. Voldemort hunted Snape down.

Snape found himself alone with Voldemort and Nagini. Voldemort was angry, and with Snape begging for his life, he barked one word, and Nagini sank her teeth into Snape, over and over again. Snape screamed and bucked, his body convulsing from the pain, he changed into his human form, a tall, thin man with shoulder length, greasy, black hair. Silver tears of memories streamed down his cheeks and dripped off his hooked nose.

The excitement overwhelmed Voldemort and Nagini, changing their forms. Nagini into a snake, and Voldemort into a grey-skinned, noseless thing. Close to human, but not close enough. His fingers caressed a bone wand, his mouth moved, forming words in a hissing language. Nagini's fangs extended as she lunged at Snape again, his blood dripping from them. His black robes tore, revealing raw and bloodied flesh underneath.

He looked around during a pause from Nagini's onslaught, remembering his owner from his dog form, but he wasn't in the park beside his owner's home. He was in a shack. The Shrieking Shack he realised with a jolt. His mind was torn away from this thought by a strange sensation flowing through his veins out from the most recent bite site. He could hear Voldemort laughing as he let his fingers roam to the bite marks.

He looked down and he could practically see the venom running through his veins. His sight blurred, but he could still hear Voldemort, and feel his flesh tearing. He screamed more than before, not wanting to die like this. Weak. But then he thought of Lilly, waiting for him. James could go to hell, for all he cared. He focused in Lilly. On her eyes. The same eyes as her son. Harry would never know the sacrifices Snape had made for his mother. Snape was in a sort of daze. He almost didn't notice Nagini rearing back, preparing for the death blow. He probably wouldn't have felt it. Nagini threw herself forward, mouth open wide, and her fangs sank deep into his chest, piercing his heart. Snape's scream conveyed not just physical pain, but emotional as well, at not seeing his heart's desire for more than a decade. Blood and tears mixed to create the most powerful blend ever. That of love. His lips formed two words as a smile crossed his pale face. The blood pouring from his faintly beating heart mattered not next to what he could see in front of him. Or rather, who he could see.

_Hello, Lily._

**Author's Note:**

> I found it a bit difficult to stick with the dog idea. Pretty crap, I know, but I was sitting in a goddam dog house.


End file.
